Carta a zelda
by saria pony yet
Summary: Link decide escribir una carta a zelda diciéndole cosas que ni el mismo imagino decir en el pasado,se ha dado cuenta lo mucho que han cambiado sus sentimientos por ella conforme ha pasado el tiempo pero algo importante se revela al final de la carta,una explicación poetica según el criterio de link para resolver la misteriosa linea que une a todas las sagas de the legend of zelda


Hola esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction ,mas que una historia es una carta que link le escribe a zelda contándole algunas cosas que no se les hubieran podido imaginar y de como sus sentimientos cambian conforme al tiempo ,disfrutenlo :).

* * *

**CARTA A ZELDA**

Querida zelda….

No sé si te acuerdes de mi soy link aquel chico de ropas verdes, si...el que peleo contra ganondorf y te encontró dormida en aquel templo… (¿Por qué no empecé por ahí verdad?) todavía recuerdo recorrer aquellas cuevas con mi pequeña vela , bueno pues … después de que me regresaras a mi tiempo en la niñez con tu ocarina fui a visitarte un par de veces a escondidas de los guardias ...no sé si recuerdes eso jeje ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ,solíamos pasar un buen rato charlando o jugando por la cuidad a escondidas de impa que claro fingía no darse cuenta jeje que recuerdos fueron momentos que nunca olvidare .

Después fue el principio de nuestra despedida cuando me preguntaste un día:" _¿LINK Y QUE HARAS A PARTIR DE AHORA?_ , yo ingenuamente te conteste que quería viajar para encontrar a una amiga muy preciada para mí pero que tan pronto la encontrara regresaría ,tu cara se entristeció al saber mi decisión pero aún así me despediste con la mejor de las intenciones :_"link te estaré esperando ,ya sabes donde encontrarme_ " viaje a termina en busca de navi ,te mandaba cartas de vez en cuando expresando todo lo que me sucedía de como había hecho algunos amigos, como a ese chico de cabellos morados kafei ,también te escribía de como extrañaba poder correr en la pradera juntos con epona , de cómo pude recuperar la máscara del vendedor y se pudo evitar la tragedia de la luna ,después deje de escribirte por qué me perdí en el bosque por unos días ,recuerdo que me dormí y desperté en una cabaña, hasta parecía todo un sueño porque me mire al espejo y ya era todo un hombre pensé en ese momento que el tiempo se iba tan rápido .

A diario trabajaba en el establo más que nada acostumbrándome a mis nuevas responsabilidades ,observaba el cielo y se me venía tu imagen de cuando solías ser niña ya que no podía imaginarme la hermosa jovencita que deberías ser ahora y de cómo deje de estar en contacto contigo creo que eso me hiso sentir culpable y vacio ,no se por un momento mi pecho se retorció como un tornado, yo nunca podría culparte de no buscarme para saber cómo estaba ya que ni siquiera sabias si seguía con vida ni en qué dirección me encontraba .

En mi casa todas las noches me preguntaba de ti, un sentimiento inundaba mi pensamiento me preguntaba ¿Qué podía ser? Enserio la extraño ,fueron pasando los días tenia buenos amigos en ordon pero había una chica ,llia no sé porque pero me sentía muy agusto con su presencia ,llegaba a pensar que tal vez podríamos ser más que amigos cuando sucedió de nuevo ,hyrule había sido atacado y llia había sido raptada no sé por qué sentí tanto coraje ,tal vez porque no pude hacer nada ,fue cuando conocí a una peculiar persona con una peculiar apariencia su nombre era midna tú debes saber más de ella que yo ,ahora al verme al espejo mi figura se había distorsionado ,ya no era un niño ni un hombre ahora era una bestia ,un lobo ,lo primero que se me vino a la mente es perder toda esperanza de siquiera poder verte ,poder regresar y buscarte como lo había decidido para el día siguiente con la excusa para ofrendarte mi espada en nombre de ordon ,si supieras lo que tuve que trabajar para ganarme ese honor y ahora toda se me iba de las manos ,pero algo increíble paso ,resulto que las diosas volvieron a escogerme como el héroe yo pienso que escucharon mis rezos de poder ponerte a salvo de nuevo .

Así llego el día en que enfrentábamos a ganondorf de nuevo ,y sorpresa porque nunca pensé en poder verte de nuevo pero era real estabas ahí ,me di cuenta de que habías crecido como una hermosa joven a la que imaginaba todas las noches antes de ir a casa mirando el cielo de la pradera, tenía tantas cosas que decirte pero primero tenía que cumplir con mi tarea ,vencer a ganondorf y protegerte era lo principal ,no iba a permitir que te pusiera un dedo encima .

Como un hechizo deshecho ganondorf se esfumo igual que mi querida amiga midna cuyos sentimientos por mi eran tan claros como el agua y yo percate que tu pudiste notarlos ,al fin un momento a solas tenía tantas ganas de llorar y decirte lo mucho que te había extrañado cuando volteaste y me dirigiste estas esas palabras ,_"joven héroe le estoy eternamente agradecida por sus asañas no se cómo podre pagarle"_ ,yo pare en seco ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas? ,,¿Tanto te has enfadado conmigo? Después pronunciaste lo que mato mi corazón ,"creo que no nos hemos presentado como se debería _,yo soy la princesa zelda de hyrule ,¿podría saber su nombre ?"_,sentí que mi respiración se cortaba ,quería morir, ¿ acaso había cambiado tanto? Pero me di cuenta que algo mal estaba sucediendo al decirte mi nombre ,"soy link ¿acaso no me recuerda princesa?",tu rostro se sorprendió y pidió una disculpa ya que respondiste nunca haberme visto antes .

¿Es posible Olvidar a alguien con quien has compartido cosas tan especiales?¿ hacer de cuenta que no paso nada? O era que ¿en verdad nunca nos conocimos? ,estaba realmente confundido cuando tú me pediste lo que yo quería a cambio de salvar hyrule ,tu no sabías que ya se había cumplido con verte una vez más ,espero no olvidaras que ese día te escolte hasta el catillo como los viejos tiempos que permanecían en mi mente ,todo el tiempo estuve mirándote en silencio ,por fin llegamos al castillo y me despedí de ti pero tu rogaste en que me quedara en el castillo ,era noche y me dijiste que pensara en cómo podría recompensarme ,solo porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo ,solo porque quería saber que había pasado con nuestros recuerdos ¿habrá sido obra de ganondorf? Ya que el si me reconocía.

¿Lo recuerdas ahora? Cuando toque a tu puerta (burlando de nuevo a los guarias jeje me sentía como un niño de nuevo) y tú te sorprendiste al verme ,esa noche quería despejar mis dudas que me quemaban por dentro ,tu no sabias de lo que estaba hablando lo cual solo hiso más grande mi tristeza porque para mi sorpresa pude notar que aunque lucias igual que ella ,de alguna forma no lo eras ,como si fueras otra persona muy parecida ,yo estaba consciente de que no era la misma princesa zelda que conocí, sin embargo este sentimiento no se había marchado lo que me confundió aún mas ,hablamos un rato y me fui a dormir , para el día siguiente no pude despedirme y me marche a ordon de nuevo .

Pasaron algunos días y todo siguió su curso normal ,llia estaba de vuelta me emocione mucho pero un día sucedió algo que no esperaba ,ella se me declaro diciéndome que era la persona más importante para ella y que ella sabía que yo sentía lo mismo por ella ,no te voy a mentir ,lo sentía ,pero después de lo que paso ya no estaba tan seguro así que le dije a llia que me diera tiempo de pensarlo ,pasaron unos días y no podía dejar de pensar en ti en todo momento ,así que una noche decidí escribirte una carta como los viejos tiempos, como cuando éramos niños .

Un buen día al llegar a mi casa encontré la carta creo q mi corazón casi se sale al verla ,la tome y le empecé a leer ,a partí de ese momento nuestra comunicación postal se había restablecido lo que me dio mucho gusto ,al principio pensé que era como antes cuando éramos niños pero conforme fueron pasando los días me di cuenta que ya no era ese mismo cariño sobre todo porque ese cariño se convertía en deseo sobre todo en las noches lo cual me avergonzaba y me hacía sentir como lo más vil ,trataba de negarlo de no pensar más en eso , me repetía a mi mismo que eras la persona más importante para mi desde que éramos niños ,que eras mi amiga ,no podía empezar a pensar así ,poco a poco lo que sentía salía de mi control hasta el punto de que el alcalde (papa de llia) me cito para hablar conmigo porque notaba que algo me estaba pasando ,estando ahí me di cuenta de muchas cosas ,¿Por qué motivo mi cariño no podía crecer aún más? Porque eso significaba que me había enamorado de ti ¿y eso era malo? ,¿Era un pecado enamorarse de mi mejor amiga? ,me di cuenta de que mi cariño infantil había evolucionado a amor ,ese sentimiento del que nos burlábamos en nuestra infancia y que ahora me hacia volar entre las nubes .

Al percatarme me levante para irme al castillo no importando lo tarde que era ,había encontrado la petición que me pediste pero en ese momento llia bajo de su cuarto encontrándome ahí ,pensé que ahora que tenía claro mi camino tenía que decirle la verdad lo cual acabo con un golpe en la cara solo me quedo descansar en mi casa esa noche el dolor era insoportable mañana partiría a hyrule ,esa noche fue la primera vez que deje de pensarte como amiga y empecé a verte como mujer no había mas remordimientos .

Así llego el día siguiente ,me despedí de mis amigos y prometí visitarlos de vez en cuando llia fue a disculparse y a pedirme que regresara al menos 1 vez al mes yo le afirme su petición y partí para llegar al castillo y presentar la petición de ser tu escolta personal ,lo cual sorprendió a la corte y a ti misma ,jejeje lo más fácil era pedir tu mano pero yo quería conocer más sinceramente tu persona ,mi vida era perfecta solía verte todos los días y estar contigo en cada momento ,sentía que habíamos desarrollado una especie de necesidad de querer estar juntos ,hablábamos y la pasábamos muy bien también te apoyaba lo mas que pudiera en esos momentos difíciles secando las lagrimas que fingías no tener enfrente de los demás ,después de todo tu educación era de no mostrar debilidad ante nadie por eso me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo .

Un buen día me asignaron la misión de acompañarte a un largo viaje por el mundo lo cual ni siquiera pensé dos veces antes de acceder , recuerdo salir ese día de hyrule tomando de tu mano ya que sentías un poco de miedo abandonar tu tierra ,surcamos los mares en busca de una legendaria leyenda ,una barita con el poder del viento y el reloj del tiempo también viajamos por tren donde sentí que nuestras almas se unieron más que nunca ,recuerdo cuando tuviste que lidiar con cada una de mis emociones sentía que me había dividido en 4 pero tu lograste juntar todo lo bueno de mi ,nos habíamos vuelto tan cercanos que tenía el presentimiento que no sobreviviríamos separados .

Hasta que un día cuando nos encontrábamos en un pueblo el heredero al trono te pidió tu mano en matrimonio ,creo que mi mundo se desvanecía ,ese mismo día fui a platicar contigo sobre la razón de querer ser su guardia personal y liberar esa horda de sentimientos reprimidos, aún recuerdo tu cara de sorpresa y de como el más sorprendido fui yo al escuchar esas palabras tan dulces de tu boca_ "link ,yo siempre te he amado"_¿,yo respondí casi automáticamente ¡!enserio¡? ,nos acercamos lentamente te tome de la cintura y te bese ,tu pasaste tus manos sobre mis hombros ,¡por las diosas! Me sentía en la gloria ¿ como es que no me había declarado antes? ,después de eso solté un par de lagrimas diciéndote que tal vez ya era tarde que no podías rechazar la petición de aquel heredero yo nunca podría darle todo lo que el materialmente tiene , tú me alejaste y me tomaste de la mano ,huyamos dijiste ,yo no podía asimilar esas palabras y cuando por fin lo hice rechace la idea porque sabía que era una locura lo cual me extraño de ti siempre solías pensar 10 veces las cosas

"zelda ¿te das cuenta lo que podría pasar si se enteran que escapamos juntos el día en que pidieron tu mano?" ,_"si claro ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un grupo de conspiradores me raptara y tú fueras en mi auxilio regresando la tarde del día siguiente ?"_,jajaja a decir verdad tenias mas ingenio que yo solo por eso accedí a irme contigo esa noche perdernos en los campos con ese clima de verano ,yo aún recuerdo ese día el mas especial de mi vida cuando encontramos aquella cabaña para descansar después de correr juntos como antes por el campo ,nuestras miradas eran diferentes ,nuestros movimientos también lo eran y cada vez que nos tocábamos sentía que explotaría ,no quería parar de besarte y no sé como terminamos sobre esa pequeña cama ,sentía como tus manos temblaban junto con esa mirada inocente , sabía que no podía hacerlo aunque tú no me dijeras algo para parar lo que estaba pasando .

De repente solo me recosté a tu lado y te abrase con todas mis fuerzas hundiendo mi cara en tu cuello , tu no sabias por que el cambio de planes pero sentía como tu miedo disminuía al sentir tus manos abrazándome , solo dije en aquel momento : "quiero que sepas que el amor que siento por ti es tan fuerte que ni siquiera es necesario en estos momentos hacer que te entregues a mí de esa forma ,yo se que tienes miedo pero todo está bien no te preocupes" después de eso te bese en la frente y tú me respondiste _"quisiera que reencarnáramos juntos en otro lugar donde fuéramos libres de poder estar juntos siempre " , "te amo link no importa lo que suceda de ahora en adelante"_," yo también te amo zelda ,lo he hecho desde tiempos inmemoriales " nos besamos por última vez y caímos en un hermoso sueño donde reencarnábamos en una tierra en las nubes donde no existían ni los reyes ni la maldad solo aves enormes para pasear por los cielos.

Recuerdo despertar con el golpe de una carta en la cabeza y al leerla desperté completamente ,al parecer me estabas esperando en la plaza ,al entrar pude ver te tan radiante con esa sonrisa ,pasear diario por skyloft era una ley para nosotros y ni se diga volar en los neburi hasta creo que me empujaste el día en que mi neburi había sido raptado ,te disculpaste conmigo pero que valor tendría yo de enojare contigo ,después del incidente del remolino donde caíste me deprimí muchos días pero sabía que debía salvarte aún fuera hasta el fin de los tiempos ,en el camino recordaba poco a poco mis memorias antes del sueño de lo cual lograba entender que yo te amaba desde antes de nacer y cuando por fin nos enteramos de la verdad los dos caímos en cuenta que efectivamente ese no era un sueño si no nuestra petición hecha realidad ,te abrase como nunca y salimos tomados de la mano ya cayendo en cuenta de toda la verdad hasta que llego la prueba final , la ultima que debíamos pasar para estar juntos eternamente ,vencer una vez más a la reencarnación de los demonios el heraldo de la muerte ,todo fue como un suspiro cuando me di cuenta todo había terminado y ahora estaba a tu lado en ese estatua .

Tu pregunta fue la más fácil que yo haya podido responder …_"¿QUE HARAS A PARTIR DE AHORA LINK?,_ yo solo me acerque y te dije :"hace mucho tiempo me preguntaste lo mismo solo que era muy joven para entenderlo y cometí un grave error al decidir buscar a alguien que no quería ser encontrado y el que nunca más fue encontrado fui yo, no sé qué fue de aquella niña encerrada en murallas con su ocarina que retrocede el tiempo pero ahora sé lo que será de aquella chica con la que he reencarnado ","EMPEZARE A CONSTRUIR NUESTRA CASA EN ESTA NUEVA TIERRA LA CUAL DURARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD" tu respondiste algo increíble :"espere años para escuchar esa respuesta" "bienvenido a casa link no sabes cuánto te he extrañado".

Ahora somos muy felices en nuestra casa ,toda skyloft se mudo a las tierras inferiores ahora mismo zelda está cocinando algo que huele muy bien ,solo espero que leas esta carta que es nuestro fiel medio de comunicación y no te molestes conmigo por tantas sagas haciendo parecer que no me conoces cuando en realidad tienes en tu mente esos recuerdos de nuestra niñez ,así como te prometo que me asegurare que nuestra hija tenga una infancia tan maravillosa como la nuestra ,sabes que nunca debes dudar de que siempre iré a salvarte tu y yo formamos este ciclo infinito que está a punto de comenzar .

Recuerda que te ame desde tiempos inmemoriales y lo hare siempre .

CON CARIÑO TU FUTURO ESPOSO LINK

_TE AMO ZELDA Y RECUERDA QUE LOS SUEÑOS SI SE HACEN REALIDAD SOLO ES CUESTION DE NUNCA RENDIRTE NI SIQUIERA POR LOS LIMITES DE LA LOGICA_ ….

* * *

Bueno pues es mi primer fic aquí en fanfiction espero no les guste ,se me ocurrió un día cuando solo pensé en una historia pequeña y de pronto solo me di cuenta que ya llevaba 5 páginas jajaja así son las cosas ,espero pronto publicar otra historia por eso necesito sus críticas y comentarios se los agradecería mucho ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ¡! SALUDOS XD


End file.
